blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mistlesnow
Fursona Mistlepaw '''is a small, lean-built, slim-framed, dark smoky-gray she-cat with large white patches, messy, unkempt fur, a long, thin, whippy tail, and pale green eyes the color of mistletoe leaves On The Blog Mistlepaw joined BlogClan around May 9 2016 as Harepaw, and has a habit of changing her public name and Gravatar a lot, as well as visiting Live Chat as often as possible(which isn't very often), and participating in NTA and the games on the Warriors Games Page. She has two split personalities, one with terrible grammar and spelling and is very random and weird, the other being civilized, sort of polite, and with perfect grammar and spelling. She will usually have her random personality on the Tavern, and her civilized one on the Wiki. On The Wiki Mistlepaw joined the BlogClan Wiki rather recently as SilverSkyClaw for no reason at all, and never does much on here except join threads on the Fun And Games Board and edit her fursona and userpage. She likes making large lists of people, and exploring others' fursona pages. Occasionally, she will join Live Chat. Personality Mistlepaw is generally quiet in public places, and tries to talk as little as possible. She often tries to minimize physical contact and dislikes hugs or handshakes. She is also very lazy and a big procrastinater, which she is currently trying to fix. She likes being neat and orderly(although her room isn't), and keeping a schedule which she rarely does. She has a big obsession with Warriors, Seekers, and Wings of Fire. She is really bad at art. Trivia *Her hobbies include painting(generally watercolor, sometimes oil or acrylic), gardening, playing the violin, and badminton *She keeps a small vegetable/flower/herb garden in her yard *She can be extremely cringy and idiotic and times *She is very introverted, unlike most BlogClanners *Her attempted sketches and digital art are absolute eyesores *She often sneezes a lot when she wakes up in the morning *In real life, she is almost never seen without her black jacket(except in the really hot summer) *She likes playing word and puzzle games *She is a picky eater and very impatient *She gets bug bites very, very easily *Her Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw *Her Patronus is a nightjar *Her absolute least favorite cat is Tigerheart, hence why she hates the TigerDove ship(Dovewing is her 2nd least favorite) *She is very individual, and has a habit of generally distrusting people *She is okay with pretty much all canon cat ships except DoveTiger because she really hates it Ivypool > Dovewing *Oddly, she has never drank soda in her life wall of the greats *flomingo *none beef with left pizza *dawnlily's bell peppers *fowlshamer *owlshamer *Aaron Burr, sir *mama goose *supreme stoatiness levels over 9000 *fluffernugget *siriusly birch lupin *green bean *tsgn skeleton *le daisy *everyone needs to know maplecookie is maplekit so now you know *princess embix *flameroni *juniary *i dint know think so *pie stealer *epic sax cat *cornflower cat *cheese master *[(Willowstep)|"The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start."]] *foos police force *fanfic force *joshdawnkit *cake kary *[[Wafflepaw|firestar '''does like waffles]] add yourself but i might change it to a pun OCs Mistlepaw has too many OCs to count. she hates the sound of trumpets Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice